


Hopeless Wanderer

by nine_thursdays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Derek is Batman, Human AU, Jackson is a dick, Kissing, M/M, Sharing secrets, Tagging as I go, The stiles/jackson is only brief, the only non-con is when Jakcson is a dick at the start, travelling Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a wanderer who has never had a reason to stay in one place. Until, when driving through a sleepy town called Beacon Hills, he saves a young man named Stiles, and may have found a reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman

‘’Jackson, you’re such a dick.’’

Stiles shoved the bigger man away from him, anger ripping his face apart.

Jackson seemed undeterred, reaching out to Stiles with a half-smirk playing across his lips.

‘’Aw, come on, you know it’s only cause you won’t put out.’’

Stiles stepped away, raising his voice, oblivious to the fact that the pair were having a very private argument on a flipping sidewalk, cars rushing past every now and then.

‘‘What, so it’s MY fault that YOU cheated? Fuck you, Jackson – or better yet, fuck Danny, SINCE YOU ALREADY DID.’’

The younger boy’s shouts seemed to finally rouse him from his smug stupor, and Jackson grabbed Stiles’ skinny arm and raised his voice too

‘’Damn straight, it’s your fault you’re a frigid tease!’’

Stile shook his head as he tried to prise his hand from Jackson’s iron grip, but the bigger man was not letting him go that easily, and stood, unmoveable as stone, as Stiles fought and yelled

‘’Let go, Jackson you bastard, let GO!’’

Jackson sighed, and then struck out with the hand not grasping Stiles, and backhanded him across his cheekbones, causing the smaller boy to whimper in pain and go very, very still in Jackson’s grasp.

Stepping close, Jackson looked down into Stiles’ eyes.

‘’What a tease like you needs… is to get fucked. I think…’’

Here, he smiled viciously

‘’…I can help with that.’’

At this, Stiles began to fight again, tears flowing down his cheeks, one pale, one an angry red, fighting against Jackson’s arms

‘’No, no! Let me go! I don’t… I don’t… Please-‘’

Before he could protest any further, however, Stiles was unceremoniously dropped to the tarmac floor as Jackson’s arms were ripped away with a yell from the cruel man

‘’Hey! What th-‘’

Suddenly silent, Jackson was thrown off his feet by a hard punch to his jaw, delivered by a big man, in a leather jacket and dark jeans with a white wife-beater (ironic, given the circumstances, Stiles thought dryly).

The man turned to Stiles, whose breath caught in his throat.

The man was gorgeous – dark eyes set under a heavy brow, with chiselled cheekbones and perfect, plush lips, out of which came the words

‘’You all right?’’

Stiles nodded, dumbstruck, as the man lifted him to his feet.

And of course, because Mother Nature apparently hated Stiles, it began to rain.

Not slowly, but all at once, like a bucket being thrown over the three men, if you count Jackson, who was stumbling away, moaning and clutching his face.

Stiles and his savior, his Batman, stood in the rain, just staring at one another, until the older man stuck out a strong hand and spoke

‘’I’m Derek.’’

Stiles shook his hand and replied in a small voice

‘’Stiles. Thanks.’’

Derek shrugged, a smile slipping onto its face

‘’I’d had a long day, that guy was being a dick – seemed to fit, really.’’

Stiles managed a laugh, rubbing a shaky hand over his face at the thought of what Jackson had been going to do to him.

Derek shifted from foot to foot, the rain making him cold and nervous as he spoke

‘’Do you need a lift anywhere?’’

Stiles was ready to say no, he’d rather walk and have time to think, thanks, but the rain had begun to soak through his hoodie, so he found himself nodding and getting in the car of a random stranger.

But then again, Stiles wasn’t known for wise ideas, despite being told never to get in cars with strange men.

The young man also wasn't know for being respectful of others' privacy, and couldn't resist asking questions of the mysterious and hot man besid ehim

''So, Derek, what brings you to our lil' old Beacon Hills?''

Derek shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing across his face

''I was just passing through.''

''To where?''

Realizing the young man he'd helped was the curious type, Derek decided to be honest

''Nowhere.''

Frowning, Stiles snorted

''Who travels with no destination?''

''Me. I don't stay in any place for too long, and then I move on, see new places...meet new people.''

Here the pair met eyes and they both smiled shyly.

There was a diner/motel up ahead, and Stiles had an idea

''Hey, my dad won't me home til' late, maybe you and I could get a coffee?''

Derek considered the offer. He'd never really tried to connect with...anyone, really, wherever he went. But something about this boy intrigued him - his smile, his eyes, which were always flitting around, never missing a thing...

''Sure.''


	2. Poor food, good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know one another is easier than expected, with one or two surprises along the way...

The diner was crappy, the service and food even more so, but the two men in the corner booth didn’t notice, let alone care.

Stiles and Derek sat, two plates of untouched food in front of them, too engrossed in conversation to eat.

Stiles had told Derek about his dad, the sheriff, his friends, his ADHD…  
Derek had told things he never shared – his nomadic habits, his tendency to distance himself from anyone who got too close…

Derek loved talking to the young man, who both listened and commented, without interrupting, and seemed to genuinely care about Derek’s life, a fact which Derek attributed to how the bigger man had punched the abusive asshole on the sidewalk.

But, to Stiles, Derek seemed his type, and more importantly, Stiles seemed like Derek’s type – but it was only worth pursuing if the older man planned on staying, a question Stiles tried to contain until it forced itself out of his mouth in a fairly rude manner

‘’Will you stay?’’

Derek didn’t look taken aback by Stiles question. In fact, the older man seemed happy to be asked

‘’Honestly, Stiles, I’ve never wanted to stay before, and nobody has ever wanted me to before. I think…I think I will stay.’’

Stiles was so surprisingly happy to hear that that the young man reached a slender hand across the tacky yellow table to place on top of Derek’s large paw, and spoke softly

‘’I’d like that.’’

The two shared another shy smile, like when they’d been travelling to the diner, filled with promise and newfound affection.

The moment passed, but Stiles left his hand there, reassuring Derek that he was wanted, as that’s what Stiles felt the other man needed.

Derek let out a little huff of air, seeming to decide something within himself, and he spoke haltingly

‘’Stiles…there’s a reason I wander…And I don’t…I’ve never…Nobody knows.’’

The younger boy nodded understandingly

‘’I’m here if you want to tell me.’’

The bigger man nodded and began to speak, forcing the words out like it was painful, which, Stiles assumed, it probably was.

‘’When I was a kid…My house…It burned down, and all my family went with it, except my sister and uncle. Uncle Peter went mad, and Laura…didn’t cope either, and died a few years back. I don’t stay because then I’d have to connect with people…who’d find out. And I can’t stand the pity in their eyes.’’

Stiles became conscious of the pity in his own eyes, and tried for understanding instead, and it worked, Derek sighed in relief and said

‘’I’m glad I told someone.’’

Stiles smiled tentatively at the other man and spoke

‘’I’m here for you, even though we barely know each other.’’

Suddenly the smaller man sat up straighter, a grin spreading across his face

‘’Hey, let’s play never-have-I-ever!’’

At Derek’s furrowed brow, Stiles explained

‘’So I say something, and if you’ve done it, you get to ask me one. You’ll pick it up as we go. I’ll go first.’’

Derek had been lost in the fast words coming from the younger boy, but he sorta understood, and it clicked as Stiles spoke again

‘’Never have I ever got an A in a test.’’

Derek grinned and raised a hand slightly, earning a smile from Stiles. After thinking for a second, Derek spoke

‘’Never have I ever had so much fun with someone I barely know.’’

Stiles laughed, a rich, melodic noise that Derek wanted to replay until it was written across his brain, if you can even write a laugh.

‘’Uhh…Never have I ever…Ummm…Been in an aeroplane.’’

Derek didn’t move, and Stiles raised his eyebrows

‘’Really? Okay…Uh…Never have I ever…’’

The boy trailed off and looked at his hands, and Derek felt the need to prompt him

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’…wanted to kiss someone as much as I do now.’’

Derek felt…warm inside, and reached over to lift Stiles chin with two fingers, leaning over to table for a gently kiss on the lips, that slowly melded into something deeper, the pair exploring one another, and Derek found the other man’s weak spot when he gently pushed a talented tongue through Stiles’ lips, and the other man moaned slightly, earning them a disapproving look from a nearby elderly woman.

The pair broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling.

Suddenly the smile slid off Stiles face as he saw the time. It was midnight, and he had to be home like five minutes ago

‘’Aw, shit, dude I gotta go.’’

‘’I’ll drive you.’’

When they pulled up at Stiles’ house, neither man moved, loathed to part, but in the end Stiles did, and walked round to Derek’s side of the car, and leaned down to the open window

‘’Uh…Can we do this again?’’

Derek smiled, and held out a diner napkin with a number crawled across it. His number.

‘’It’s a date.’’

The bigger man said, a smirk playing across his gorgeous face.

Stiles leaned in for a final chaste kiss before all but skipping to his front door, and with an adorably dorky wave, inside his house, leaving Derek to drive back to the motel, a silly smile on his face all the way there…


End file.
